1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices, manufacturing methods for electro-optical devices, and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
As the electronic apparatuses, for example, projectors are well-known in which light emitted from a light source is collected onto a light deflection device which is called a digital micro mirror (DMD) and serves as an electro-optical device, and the collected light is enlarged and projected by a projection optical system so as to be color-displayed on a screen.
The light deflection device is a device in which a plurality of micro mirrors are arranged in matrix form. The micro mirror is formed of a reflective metal film such as an aluminum film, for example, so as to reflect light. However, increase in reflectance of the micro mirror is being required these days in order to obtain higher brightness.
As such, JP-A-10-93160 discloses a technique in which crystal alignment of aluminum is strengthened by forming a titanium layer, a titanium nitride layer, and the like on an aluminum base so that the reflectance of aluminum layer is increased, for example.
However, in the case where a surface of the aluminum layer or a side surface of the titanium layer or the like formed on the aluminum base is oxidized, the volume of the micro mirror is increased. This raises a problem that the micro mirror is bent and becomes incapable of reflecting light in an appropriate manner so that the reflectance of the micro mirror is gradually lowered.